Draugr
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: A scream rang through-out the Ghost Zone, gaining the attention of close ghosts as the pain and agony of death was brought over in the birth of a new being. Blue and green eyes all turned to see who the new comer was, surprised to see a skeleton with pieces of decomposing flesh still attached. The skeleton's form was surrounded by a flame of burning ectoplasm, a mission born in him
1. Chapter 1

AN: Takes place after King Tuck but with a little twist to the time line since I wanted this to take place in the beginning of May (used May 15, 2005) and with Prisoners of Love taking place around May 9th I'm changing it so that the human events of Prisoners of Love take place after King Tuck but the ghost events of Prisoners of Love took place back at the beginning of Danny's freshman year, where it belongs. I curse Butch Hartman for putting the time line of this show as he did.

DANNY: You're just confusing them even more.

AN: Danny, you're confusing.

Chapter 1

The tic tocking of a green ghost analog clock the only sound in the basement lab. The clock read a quarter till one as the Fenton house got its one morning of quietness. No explosions, no experiments, even the ghosts knew this was a morning of peace.

 **Krack!**

I said even then… No one listens to the author, do they!?

The door holding the portal closed found a boned hand slowly working its way through the crack it had made. It made enough room for its partner to appear in the human world before the doors found themselves bend down.

Standing in the doorway, eliminated in the green light of the Ghost Zone stood a skeleton. On his ribs hung meat with threads of skin still attacked, the cords of ligaments and muscles still holding onto pieces of bone. He dropped his skull forwards as he gathered his energy back up before prying his phalanges from the warped metal.

-.-.-.-

"Can you believe the preacher's Dad?" Maddie asked. "We need him to play the piano more."

"It did sound better then Peggy's playing." Jack said, a smile on his face as he watched the road.

"I'm just glad they're talking again." Jazz whispered to her brother next to her in the back of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle.

"You're telling me." Danny smiled.

Heavy drops of rain caught their attention as, before they had even noticed the sky grow gray, they were in a down pour.

"I don't remember them saying it'd rain today." Jack commented as he flicked on the windshield wipers.

"You know the weather men never know what they're talking about." Maddie added.

Jack pulled the RV into its spot next to Fenton Works and the four rushed inside, dodging the rain drops as best as humanly possible. Danny rushed straight to the living room and turned on the Game Cube.

"Danny! Have you finished your school work?" Maddie asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she eyed the boy.

"Yes?" Danny offered, grabbing the remote to turn the TV on.

"So I'm not going to get _another_ call from Mr. Lancer about you not doing it?" Maddie asked.

Danny sighed, sitting the remote back on its spot. "It could use more work." Danny admitted. He switched the Cube off and trudged up the stairs to find Jazz smiling at the top. "What?"

"You're a terrible liar sometimes, you know that?" Jazz smirked.

"Is it wrong just to wanna play some games?" Danny hissed.

"If you want, I could help you with your homework." Jazz offered. "Then maybe the ghosts will leave you alone long enough to let you play."

"I doubt it." Danny grumbled. "But would you?"

"Sure, just let me change real quick." Jazz motioned to her Sunday dress. She disappeared into her room as Danny noticed Maddie coming up the stairs. The boy quickly disappeared in his room, leaving the door opened as he pulled out his history work. He found the sheet he was supposed to have answered and laid it next to his book.

"Have you seen my trench coat?" Maddie asked, sticking her head into Danny's room.

"Not since the last time you wore it." Danny admitted, shaking his head.

"I could've sworn…" her voice trailed off as she disappeared from Danny's doorway.

Danny's ghost hearing let him pick up on a scream from Ed's house across the street. The distance being too far away for his ghost sense to pick up on it, Danny sighed and shut his door. He wrote _ghost_ on the paper, hoping Jazz would see it and cover for him, before going ghost. He quickly flew through the wall and straight through Ed's house to find the old man hiding behind his recliner. Danny felt the cold leave his mouth but couldn't look away from the dark blue skeleton wearing his mom's trench coat and hat.

"Where is John Fenton Nightingale?!" the ghost skeleton yelled, telepathically throwing the man's TV towards him.

Danny quickly grabbed Ed's shoulder and made him intangible, letting the TV fly right through them.

"Calm down." Danny ordered, releasing Ed and the feeling. "Who are you looking for, maybe I could help?"

"The man behind my hanging!" the skeleton called out, shooting a blast from his hand towards the two.

Danny quickly created a shield to protect himself and Ed. "Great, the vengeful type." Danny grumbled, wishing he'd grabbed a Fenton Thermos. Dropping the shield, Danny rushed at the skeleton and grabbed it by the collar of the trench coat. He made the two of them intangible and flew outside, wanting to rather fight out in the rain then in Ed's living room. Danny tossed the skeleton to the road and eyed him. "Look, I can't allow you to avenge you death."

"Then I shall eliminate you before I do so to Nightingale!" the skeleton said, it's eye sockets lighting up a bright blue.

The sound of thunder crackled almost defeating Danny as he found himself dodging a bolt of lightning.

"You can control lightning!?" Danny asked, surprised.

"And so much more." The skeleton said. "You will parish at the bones of John Proctor!" He pointed a hand towards Danny and shot a wide beam of an ecto-blast.

Danny dodged out of the way only to find where he had once stood was now a crater in the street.

"Esh! I could've been Phantom BBQ!" Danny realized, eyeing the skeleton in fear. He gulped down his feeling and charged forwards, putting all his energy into the blasts only to see the skeleton of John Proctor dodging each one without too much of an effort.

Danny reached towards John Proctor, ready to try a fist fight with the skeleton only for a stray shot of an ecto-blast to force Danny back. He glanced in the direction the shot had come from only to see his mom standing in the doorway with an ecto-weapon in her hands.

"Get away from my house your ecto-plasmic manifestation of post human consciousness!" Maddie ordered, pointing the weapon at Danny.

"What about him?" Danny asked, glancing to his right only to find himself alone in the street.

"I'm only seeing you here, Phantom." Maddie said, blasting Danny in the shoulder.

Danny curled down as he held onto his shoulder. He glared through his hair at his mother and quickly noticed she didn't have her goggles on. Quickly he disappeared to the world, knowing her goggles could detect his ghost matrix.

"Aw, did I miss the ghost?" Jack whined as the toilet flushed. The big man's form blundered into the living room as a dripping Maddie walked back into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny watched the door close before floating up into his room to see Jazz skimming though his history book. He reappeared and pulled his hand away from his left shoulder, wincing in pain as the gooey ecto-plasm bled out.

"Danny?" Jazz asked, turning around only to gasp at the wound her brother had gotten. She got to her feet and moved towards him to help but unsure as to what to do.

"Don't worry, it'll heal quick." Danny reassured, watching as before his eyes the ecto-plasm clotted. "I just better not change back before it does."

"What was it?"

"Some skeleton still going by his human name, I think." Danny explained. "John Proctor. He's looking for someone named John Nightingale. Ever heard of the name?"

Jazz squashed her face in thought. "Actually, ya. I might. It's a long shot though. Nightingale wasn't exactly the most unique name."

"He did call him John _Fenton_ Nightingale." Danny recalled.

Jazz stopped, staring where her head had just been pointed. She looked back at her little brother, not even noticing his suit was knitting itself back together over the healing wound. "John _Fenton_ Nightingale?" She asked. "Are you sure?"

"Ya, kinda hard to forget our own last name." Danny said, testing his shoulder before letting the lights pass over his body to change him back to human. "Why?"

"You remember that genealogy project I had in January?" Jazz asked, waiting for Danny to nod his head.

"Ya, you had to talk to Aunt Alicia even." Danny said, remembering how much of a hassle she had to go through to get the woman to a phone.

"Dad's ten-odd great granddad was named Jonathan Fenton Nightingale." Jazz said. "He was a witch and ghost hunter."

"Great, the ghost's after our dead grandpa." Danny mumbled.

"Any idea who the ghost was?" Jazz asked.

"Um, I think he said John Proctor."

Jazz turned around and moved Danny's school work away from the table, giggling the mouse to wake up her little brother's computer.

"Hey." Danny protested.

"Fine, you Google the name." Jazz said, stepping away as the log in screen showed on the screen. She watched as he typed in his password only to smirk at his wallpaper of a picture from the school dance back at the beginning of the year.

"Shut up." Danny grumbled, quickly opening Internet Explorer. "Ok, John Proctor." Danny said, typing it into Google.

Jazz moved back to the computer screen to see what the name pulled up. "Oh lovely. He's from the Salem witch trials."

"Says he was convicted and hung for being accused by John Nightingale of witchcraft." Danny read. "Died in 1692." He turned to his sister and asked, "And he's just not come back for revenge?"

"You remember what Mom said. It can take some ghosts years to form their matrix." Jazz pointed out. "It just took this one centuries I guess."

"I wanna go find him." Danny said, already letting the lights come over him to change him back to Phantom. He floated inches off the ground as he explained, "He's dangerous and powerful. I don't like that combination."

"You got your cell on you?"

"Ya, and this time I'm grabbing this." Danny said, taking the thermos from beside his desk and throwing the strap over his head.

"Call if you need any help." Jazz offered. "I'll keep you covered here." "Thanks Jazz." Danny smiled at her before flying through his wall. As soon as Danny instinctively became solid outside his house he instantly regretted it. He went back to being intangible, letting the rain go right through him as he scanned the two for the skeleton of John Proctor.

Danny spent four hours of flying through Amity Park, fighting the Box Ghost only to have the annoyance escape, about seven elementals drawn out by the rain, the Box Ghost again, who now rests inside the thermos, and Youngblood, but no sight of Proctor. He flew back into his room and transformed back to his human self as he noticed a new piece of paper on his desk. Picking it up he saw in Jazz's handwriting a number and a page number for each of the questions on the sheet he had to answer. Below that read _I'm not going to give you the answers, but these are the pages the answers are on._

"Thanks Jazz." Danny mumbled, glancing over at his alarm clock to see it past five. Telling himself he'd work on it later, he left his room to find Jazz reading in the living room. Hearing movement down in the lab Danny asked, "What are Mom and Dad working on now?"

"Dad's fixing the portal's door." Jazz said, bookmarking her spot so she could look up at her brother. "Mom's out looking for whomever bent it. I'm surprised you didn't run into her."

"Make since why there were more than the normal amount for a rainy day." Danny realized. "When did Mom head out?"

"Shortly after you did."

Danny turned on the Game Cube and flicked on the TV before grabbing the game controller. "She must've gone the other way."

"They think you did it, or well, Danny Phantom." Jazz admitted.

"Why me?" Danny asked, eyeing his sister.

"Apparently only level seven ghosts and above should have the strength to bend the doors." Jazz said, reciting what their parents had said. "You know it's made out of titanium and chromium."

"It'll take them forever to fix the door." Danny realized with a grown. He leaned back in the sofa as the TV showed the title screen. He looked at the screen for a moment before dropping his head back in frustration. "Erg! If I don't do my homework now, it'll never get done."

Jazz watched as her little brother got up and turned the console off. "If it wasn't for the fact I know some of those questions will be on the test I would've gone ahead and answered them. Maybe this summer you should see if you can go someplace to relax and have fun?"

"That'd never happen. Not with my life." Danny threw off. He headed up the stairs, calling down, "Let me know when we're getting dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh Jack!" Maddie cried out in delight, throwing her arms around her husband's neck. "You saved me!"

"It was nothing Mads." Jack smiled as he grabbed the thin woman around her waist. In his other hand held the Fenton Blaster, cooling off from the use it had just endured. "I'm the best ghost hunter in the world."

"What about me, Jack Fenton?" an all too familiar voice said behind them, the only warning they had before being blasted forwards by an ecto-blast.

Jack instantly placed Maddie behind him as he pointed his weapon at the ghost boy of Amity Park. "Don't worry Maddie, I'll save enough of him for us to study." Jack said, a smile on his face as he shot at Phantom.

Phantom dodged the blasts before grabbing the weapon out of Jack's hand. He crushed it in his hand with an ecto-fire melting the metal and letting it drop to the ground before smiling a pointed tooth grin at the man. "What'chu going to do now, old man?"

Before Jack's horrified eyes, Phantom's ecto-plasm melted away to show a blue glowing skeleton. A different, almost unrecognizable voice called out, "You will pay for your past actions."

All around Jack the world changed. No longer did he stand in Amity Park's streets but on a dirt road with a gallows positioned in front of town hall. He found himself feeling proud as everyone gathered there were for him.

"People of Salem, listeneth to me anon!" Jack found himself projecting. A man was led up to the gallows next to Jack as he continued. "This maneth bef're thou hath practic'd witchcraft, following und'r Satan. Doth thou wisheth f'r Satan to hast passage into our town!?"

"Nay!" the crowd before Jack cried back.

"I am innocent! I am a God fearing maneth!" the man upon the gallows cried out, the noose already around his neck.

Cries of "Lynch him!" and "Killeth the witch!" came from the crowd. Jack raised his hand, asking for silence before continuing.

"Convict'd und'r the new laws, John Proct'r shall be hung f'r practicing witchcraft." Jack said, looking towards the hanging man as the floor was dropped out from under him.

"I will be avenged!"

Jack sat up in bed, sweat rolling down his face as he looked around the dark bedroom. A red glow from the alarm clock beside him was the only light in the room as he tried to check on Maddie.

"Jack?" Maddie asked, her voice muffled by sleep.

Jack froze before saying, "Sorry Mads, you go back to sleep."

Maddie quickly went back to sleep but Jack found himself unable to stop thinking about the hanging he'd dreamt. Mentally groaning, Jack carefully got out of bed and went down stairs. He got himself a glass of water and decided to check on the portal in the lab. Before going to bed, he and Maddie had rigged up a mini ghost shield, hoping to prevent ghosts from exiting the zone while the door was still broken.

Jack sat down his glass on the lab table and knelt down to check the backup generator they had connected to the small shield. Glad to see it was still running, he stood up and watched the green expanse of the Ghost Zone swirl by. Soon he and Maddie would be able to explore it, but more tests needed to be done to know more about the air quality and different pressures. It'd been half a year since the Spector Speeder had been finished and he still hadn't had the chance to test it properly.

"I will be avenged!"

Jack turned around at the voice from his dream only to find himself falling out of the way of a blue ecto-blast. He pushed himself up to see his attacked was the same skeleton from his dream, standing in Maddie's trench coat. The skeleton's eye sockets staring at him with a cold blue light.

"Get out of my house, you ghost!" Jack growled, pushing himself up to his feet as he prepared himself for a fight. His mind quickly went to where he might have left the Fenton Ghost Gauntlets only to dodge out of the way of another blast. He went to the right, wishing he'd left a weapon out in the lab for once as a burning blast of ecto-plasm hit him in the side.

Jack grabbed at the wound, feeling blood through his nightgown and jumpsuit. He stared in surprise as the skeleton teleported from his spot across the lab to right in front of Jack, punching the man in the gut. Jack fell backwards as an ecto-blast was hidden in the fist.

The skeleton reached down and grabbed Jack by his collar to pull him up so they were eye to eye socket. Jack squinted as the smell of rotting flesh filled his nose.

"My family suffered because of what you did." The skeleton growled. "I'll do the same to yours."

Jack took the chance, using the ghost solidity against him as he punched towards the skeleton's ribcage.

The skeleton let go, more out of surprise then pain, freeing Jack from his boney death grip.

Jack dropped to his feet and quickly opened the first drawer on his right. He grabbed the first thing he could and pointed the Fenton Peeler at the skeleton. "Stay away from my family." Jack ordered, hoping this weapon would work against this ghost. He quickly activated the Fenton Peeler, taking the armor it provided.

As the armor traveled up his arm, the skeleton round house kicked Jack in the side of his head. Jack stumbled to the side, holding his head with his free hand only to find the skeleton quickly breaking the Fenton Peeler away from the armor it was creating. The armor plating fell to the ground as Jack fell backwards from an ecto-blast to the chest.

Jack tried his best to push himself up, teeth grinding against the pain as his nightgown showed blood in spots.

"Don't even bother." The skeleton said, blasting Jack in the head.

Laughter from the skeleton filled Jack's head, the last Jack heard as his head hit the concrete floor of the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maddie rolled over in her sleep, only to find her mind suddenly awake. She opened her eyes, not sure what woke her up until she noticed Jack's warm body wasn't behind her. She sat up and looked over at his side of the bed to see he'd been gone since she awoke.

"Mom!" Danny's voice hissed.

Maddie looked towards the bedroom door to barely make out her son as he ran in, slamming the door behind him. Maddie turned on the lamp on her night stand and stared at Danny's disheveled appearance as he fought to catch his breath. Maddie jumped out of bed and went closer to him to see cuts and bruises on the visible skin around his hand-me-down pajamas. "Danny, are you ok? What happened?"

"Ghost. Down stairs." Danny said, his eyes wide in fear. Finally gulping down enough air he said, "It's in the living room. Jazz is trying to fight it, but that thing's powerful."

Maddie wanted to ask how her son who normally shrieked away at their ghost teachings knew about how powerful a ghost would be but quickly thought against it as she grabbed an ecto-weapon from on top of her dresser.

"You're going to need something more powerful than that." Danny said. "I think this is the ghost that bent the doors of the portal."

Maddie looked at the weapon in her hand before giving it to Danny. "Go and help your sister. I better get dressed then." She watched as he looked at the weapon, almost unsure before quickly leaving the room. She didn't like the idea of her children fighting a ghost this powerful, but prayed they could hold their own until she got down there.

Danny rushed down the short hall and transformed, his wounds now bleeding green and his suit still shredded from his fight against Proctor right before he realized he needed his mom's help.

"Danny, where's Mom?" Jazz asked, surprised to see her brother coming in his ghost form with a gun now in his hand. She found the Jack-o-nine tails ripped out of her hand as the prongs were gripped by Proctor. She screamed as she dived behind the burnt sofa, barely missing being shot by a blue ecto-blast.

"She's getting weapons." Danny said, knowing she had some powerful anti-ecto weapons in her suit. Danny shot at Proctor, only lucky enough to shoot a hole in the skeleton's overcoat.

"Decedents of John Nightingale, prepare to meet your doom!" Proctor laughed, creating a ball of energy in between his hands. Danny quickly created a dome shield over himself and his sister only for the blast to break it in pieces.

Knowing this would be the last chance he got before he'd have to change back to human, he quickly called out to Jazz, "Cover your ears."

Jazz knew what that meant, hunkering down behind the sofa with her hands over her ears as Danny positioned himself facing Proctor. A powerful cry left Danny's throat, forming into his Ghostly Wail. He slowly dropped to the ground as he put all his energy into the wail.

Proctor held onto a shield, protecting him from the destruction only for the shield to crack. The crack grew bigger as Danny's pajamas slowly appeared. The shield gave way, forcing Proctor against the wall separating the living room and kitchen as Danny dropped down to his hands and knees. The lights passed over him, taking away the rest of his powers as he found himself trying to catch his breath.

Jazz rushed over to her brother, hoping to help him. She glanced up at Proctor, seeing his trench coat and hat had both fallen off of him as he pulled himself out of the wall. He rushed at the two children, arms reaching forwards, only to be blasted into the sofa.

"Get away from my kids!" Maddie ordered. She flipped over the stairs and landed on her feet, hands prepared for combat as her anti-ecto weapons poked out of her jumpsuit.

Jazz helped Danny to his feet and led him into the family room on the other side of the stairs. "How you doing?" Jazz asked as Danny stood on his own.

"I don't use my wail much for a reason." Danny admitted, holding his head. "And it barely did any damage to him."

"Any idea where Dad is?" Jazz asked.

Danny pulled a face of realization as he dropped his hand. "I don't know. He wasn't in their room."

"Great, he might've locked himself in the weapons vault again." Jazz rolled her eyes, heading towards the adjacent hallway towards the said vault with Danny right behind her.

"But I put a handle on the inside." Danny said.

"With Dad's luck, it broke." Jazz said, putting in the code to unlock the vault. Getting the green light, she pulled open the vault door only to see nothing but ghost hunting weaponry. "Or not."

"And stay out!" Maddie declared as the blasting finally ended.

Danny left his sister in the vault and went through the kitchen to the living room to see his mother standing in the wreckage of what was left. Her weapons retracted into her suit as she pulled the hood off revealing her bed hair.

"Jazz, help me gather up as much from that ghost as we can." Maddie said, noticing the blue blobs of the skeleton's ectoplasm attached to the walls and various objects. She glanced up at Danny and said, "Can you find your father, please?"

Danny turned around, passing his sister as she walked through the kitchen. Danny headed down towards the lab, thinking maybe he had sleep walked down there again only to find Jack laying on the floor, dried blood staining his night gown. "Dad!" Danny called out, rushing over to the big man. He quickly checked his pulse, relief washing over him as he realized the man was just knocked out. "Mom!" Danny yelled upwards.

Maddie quickly rushed down the stairs and to Jack's other side as Jack started to wake up. "What happened?" Jack asked as Danny and Maddie helped him to his feet. He reached up to a bump on his head as the two helped him over to a chair. "Please tell me that skeleton is caught."

"Sorry Hun." Maddie said, reaching up to a wall cabinet to pull down a first aid box.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Danny? Danny!" Sam yelled, poking the boy in the shoulder.

"Huh, what!?" Danny asked, hitting his head against the open door of his locker. He held his head, more out of surprise then pain, as he looked at his two friends.

"Long night?" Tucker guessed.

Danny pulled out the text book he needed as he said, "For the whole family. Some ghost is after Dad." A yawn interrupted him as he closed his locker. "After he attacked, I spent an hour looking for him. Only got about two hours of sleep."

"So that's why I didn't see Jazz." Sam said, realizing she normally saw the girl at her locker as she walked towards the stairs.

"Ya, if I hadn't've had so many absences I would've been able to skip too." Danny explained.

"Well now you just get to sleep through class." Tucker joked, elbowing Danny's side.

"Ow! That was a gash last night." Danny hissed, holding the side that was now a bruise and a scar.

"Sorry."

"Who was the new ghost?" Sam asked as the three headed towards English.

"A guy my some odd grandpa hung for supposedly being a witch." Danny explained. "At first I thought he was just after Dad but he attacked Jazz during the night."

Danny's ghost sense was the only thing to warn the three as the skeleton in question flew down through the ceiling, straight towards Danny. Proctor slammed the teen down on the floor as all around them chaos ensued.

"Danny!" his friends cried out in surprise.

"I shall be avenged!" Proctor yelled, the smell of death hitting Danny now that he was human.

Danny grappled against the skeleton, trying to keep Proctor's hands away from his head. "Is everyone gone now?" Danny asked towards his friends, finding it a slight unfair to fight Proctor as a human at the moment.

"And now they are." Sam said, have been watching more of the hall then the friend she was facing on the floor.

"Going Ghost!" Danny smirked up at Proctor as the lights went over him. He kicked up at the skeleton, forcing Proctor into the ceiling. "Don't you take a break!?" Danny asked, flying up to try and pin the ghost to the ceiling.

Proctor blasted two beams from his eyes, forcing Danny back to the floor. "Not until I've been avenged!"

Danny phased himself through the floor before repositioning himself. He popped his head and shoulders through the floor and sent a blast at the skeleton floating in the air.

Proctor dodged out of the way, almost as if he knew where the shot was going. Proctor flew down and grabbed Danny by the neck and lifted him out of the floor, taking some tiles with the ghost boy. The skeleton threw Danny down the hall, only stopping when he hit the far wall.

Danny fell down, rolling so he wouldn't land on his head. He glanced to his left to see a few A-Listers hiding behind the corner. "Run away, you idiots!" Danny ordered, not wanting anyone hurt by Proctor.

Taking their hero's word, Danny watched their retreating forms before flying back at Proctor. He rapidly shot off ecto-blasts, hoping the skeleton wouldn't be able to predict where the shots were going.

"Please tell me you've gotten the thermos." Danny cried out, already feeling his energy draining as he dodged a grab. He let out a scream as a shot hit him in the side, reopening the still healing gash.

"You keep changing lockers!" Tucker cried back, this whole time the two having trouble remembering their friend's combination.

"Two, forty-five, thirteen!" Danny said through his teeth as he managed to land a shot on Proctor's shoulder blade. His happiness was short lived as he received a shot to his head. The ghost boy dropped to the ground, instantly changing back to Fenton.

"Danny!" Sam cried, getting Tucker to turn around as he finally got into his friend's locker.

Tucker grabbed the thermos and quickly pointed it at Proctor, sucking him inside. The two friends rushed over to Danny to see the last blast had created a big gash on his forehead.

"Tuck, stay with him. I'll go and get the first aid box from the nurse's." Sam said, already running down the hall before Tucker could respond.

-.-.-.-

"Ugh, why do I feel like I became road kill?" Danny asked as he slowly awoke. He opened his eyes to see Sam wrapping gauze around his head.

"You're just short the truck." Tucker tried.

"Where's Proctor?" Danny asked, pushing himself away from the wall he'd been propped up against only to have Sam gently push him back to the wall.

"Hanging out in here." Tucker said, showing Danny the thermos.

"How's your side feeling?" Sam asked, done with wrapping Danny's head. She looked down at the side in question only to notice blood seeping through his shirt. "Never mind. Lift the shirt."

Danny grinded his teeth as he carefully lifted the shirt to show his friends the gash reopened with ecto-burns to show where he had just gotten blasted.

"Well, I guess schools out for today." Tucker said, looking around to see if anyone would walk onto them.

Sam was about to start cleaning the wound when the three's attention turned towards the warping sound of metal.

Tucker quickly kicked away the warping thermos, just in time for it to explode apart. A green and blue smoke filled the hallway as broken metal shot off in every direction.

"I will be back!" Proctor yelled as his form floated between solid and a gas state. The ghost took the gas out of the hall, leaving the three with a broken Fenton Thermos.

"Great, he's free again." Danny grumbled.

"I'm more worried about the fact that he did this to the thermos." Tucker said, picking up the used banana peel of a thermos. "Aren't these things good up to a level eight ghost?"

Danny looked at the pieces strewn across the hallway, worried at what he was going against.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maddie walked up to the kitchen for her fourth cup of coffee. She ran a hand through her knotted up hair, remembering she still needed to at least brush it out. She poured out the last from the pot and decided if she was going to continue to work she better make more. On autopilot, her hands went ahead and put in what was needed for a new pot of coffee as her mind tried to work out why this ghost was after her family. Sure, she and her husband both fought ghosts, but ghosts had never seeked them out in particular.

The door opened, getting Maddie to jerk her head up to look through the window to the living room. She watched in surprise as her son and his best friends walked in, Danny sporting a wrap around his head.

"Hey Mom." Danny said, seeing her through the window. "Ghost attacked."

"Let me guess, the skeleton again?" Maddie asked, walking around the wall to check her son over.

"Ya, he, um, doesn't like your Fenton Thermoses." Tucker said, holding up the biggest fragment of the destroyed device.

"You three tried to catch it?" Maddie asked, stepping back to look at the three in surprise.

"Well he's attacked us twice now." Danny admitted. "I figured trying was better than waiting for the Guys in White."

"I just wish I knew why he was after us." Maddie admitted as she took the fragment from Tucker.

Sam looked at Danny, urging him of something they had agreed on on the walk to Fenton Works.

Danny popped his jaw before looking up at his mom. "We might've figured out why he's after us."

The four moved into the kitchen as Danny informed his mom in on what he and Jazz had learned yesterday. As he talked, Tucker unloaded his backpack of the remaining pieces of the Fenton Thermos onto the table.

"What ever the thermos does to shrink the ghost to put it inside seemed to weaken him enough he couldn't form himself after breaking out." Danny mentioned after he gave her the Phantom-less version of what had happened at school.

"It forces the ghosts into a gaseous state…" Maddie's voice fell away as her mind tried to work. "It uses ethylated benzene to keep the ghost in that state. Maybe it has a weakness to that?" She took a sip of her coffee as she watched Danny rest his head on his hand. "Can you go wake up your father? I have an idea."

In no time at all the two Fentons fueled by coffee worked in the lab, leaving Danny and his friends in the kitchen.

"I feel like Death." Danny grumbled, the lack of sleep hitting him hard as he slumped against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Get some sleep, we'll go patrol the town." Tucker said.

"We'll call you if we find Proctor." Sam said.

"Thanks guys." Danny said, smiling in the direction of their voices as he kept his eyes closed.

The two smirked at their friend before heading towards the door. Tucker opened the door only for the two to instantly freeze as they found themselves face to skull with Proctor.

"Uh, Danny! We found him!" Sam called over his shoulder as Danny felt the cold leave his mouth.

"Get my parents. Fenton's in my room." Danny said, quickly waking up with an adrenalin rush as he transformed into Phantom. He flew straight at Proctor as the skeleton's eye sockets lit up. Danny found himself flying through residual energy as Proctor teleported out of sight.

Danny quickly turned around and dived through the floor, expecting Proctor to go after his dad.

"I'm prepared for you this time, ghost!" Jack called out, Fenton Gantlets on and activated.

Danny quickly motioned to Sam and Tucker to get some cover as the two rushed down the stairs and instantly went to cover them.

"Hey Proctor!" Danny called out, getting the skeleton to turn around. "I told you, you can't go avenging your death! John Fenton Nightingale's dead!"

"You can see with your own eyes he is not!" Proctor said, motioning down to Jack.

"That's his some odd grandson." Danny tried to inform, hoping he could distract him long enough as he saw his mom getting a chemical ready. "Your revenge is a few centuries too late."

"Then I shall wipe out his blood line before more innocents die!" Proctor exclaimed, going at Danny with his boney fingers.

Danny cried out in pain as those fingers started to cut into his ecto-plasm. He grabbed at Proctor's skull and started to incase him in ice, freeing him from the skeleton's fingers. Danny dropped his gasp on Proctor, letting him fall to the ground stunned.

Maddie quickly turned around and sprayed the chemical mix at the skeleton. She stepped back, raising an arm in defense as Proctor screamed in pain.

Jack took this chance and grabbed hold of Proctor's leg and threw him down to the ground. "How dare you" Jack picked him up and threw him against the ghost shield, "come into my house" he threw him back to the ground, letting him slide along the floor as the ice around his head broke "and terrorize my family!"

Proctor laid on the floor, dazed as Danny flew over him. He shot ice to incase Proctor and didn't stop until he had a good chunk covering the skeleton. He dropped down to his feet as he finished, sweat dripping from his brow as his ghost powers were being taxed.

"As for you, Phantom." Maddie said, pointing her ecto-blaster at Danny's head.

"Seriously?" Danny asked, eyeing the two. "I just helped you deal with Proctor and you're going to try and shoot me?"

"Just let Phantom take the ghost!" Sam called out, peaking over the table they'd been hiding behind.

"I can take him somewhere he won't get free and try to kill you all again." Danny said.

Maddie glanced over at her husband before lowering her weapon with a sigh. "Alright, but next time we see you." She let the threat hang in the air, fully aware Danny knew what she meant.

Danny smirked before lifting Proctor's frozen form. He looked towards the ghost shield still covering the portal and asked, "Um, can you drop that for a bit?"

Keeping an eye on Danny, Jack reached down and switched off the shield. Danny quickly flew through the portal, heading towards Clockwork and the Observants.

-.-.-.-

"Glad that's all finally over." Danny said as he reappeared as Fenton in his bedroom.

"So where's Proctor now?" Jazz asked, sitting in the room with Sam and Tucker.

"Under the careful watch of the Observants." Danny explained. "At least those eyeballs are good for something."

"At least you didn't turn him into Walker." Sam laughed.

"Only if I wanted him free again." Danny rolled his eyes before yawning.

"Come on you two." Jazz said, standing up.

"Night, sleeping beauty." Tucker joked as the three got up and left.

Danny smirked and fell forward onto his bed, falling off to sleep shortly after.

The End


End file.
